Juntos con fiebre
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: Basado en el capitulo donde Chrno tiene fiebre y Rosette lo cuida en la villa de Satella. Clasificado en T con escenas M. Es un Chrno X Rosette


Holaaaa a todos los lectores y lectoras! :DD

Esta historia esta basada en el anime/manga Chrno Crusade, en el capitulo donde Chrno tiene fiebre y

Rosette le cuida.

Bueno, a lo que iba,...es un Chrno x Rosette Obviamente jejeje

Chrno es tan...lindo /

ojala les guste =)

**Autoras**: Nanami-chan

**Anime**: Chrno Crusade

**Pareja**: Chrno x Rosette

* * *

><p><span><strong> Historia 1: Un demonio con fiebre, lo nunca visto<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aquel viaje había sido terrible desde un inicio, no solo por el hecho de no tener un solo centavo, estar usando la misma ropa del primer día que salieron del convento, de estar llenos de arena hasta la punta del cabello...!NO había nada bueno es esto!<strong>

**El hecho que apareciera Satella en ese momento, con aquel coche suyo maravilloso, restregándoles en la cara el dinero y el tiempo que SI tenía y que ellos no, el hecho de que Azmaria le echo bola en cuanto la vio...**

**Y que Chrno se pusiera enfermo en ese momento, arruinando la posible búsqueda de Joshua, que...cayese en "cierta parte" femenina de Satella, ocasionando el brutal enfado de la mujer y la sorpresa de los demás. Sobretodo de Rosette quien se preguntaba si el gusto de Chrno sería de los "grandes" y no pudo evitar observar su "realce" que no estaba lo suficiente realzado como para compararse con las de Satella.**

**¿Por que me preocupa el gusto de Chrno? No debería pensar esto, no me importa si a ese pequeño demonio le gusta la estúpida de Satella.**

**La situación se volvió peor cuando se paso toda la tarde caminando por la ciudad junto a Satella en busca de un remedio para la fiebre que pudiera hacer efecto en demonios cosa que no solo hacía gracia a todos los dependientes que visitó, haciendo que ella no solo tuviera que llorar por su mala suerte sino que regreso a la villa de Satella con solamente un pequeño remedio de la fiebre para humanos.**

**Aunque también estaba lo que le había dicho aquella misteriosa adivina...!Como si pudiera hacer algo como eso¡**

**Rosette después también cogió un resfriado, haciendo que tuviera una fiebre elevada y que puso de los nervios a Satella, quien no podía dejar de maldecir mentalmente por su irónica suerte pero que a la vez atendía a la rubia mientras estaba enferma. **

**Después de aquello y después de comprender que no podía seguir dando vueltas en la cama ya que la preocupación la estaba matando por dentro, saco los pies de la cama y de puntillas fue a la habitación que le habían dado a Chrno.  
>Entró en ella sin hacer ningún ruido y se acercó a la cama donde el demonio dormía en una especie de pesadilla de sudor y balbuceos incomprensibles.<strong>

**-Parece estar sufriendo mucho...-Se dijo a si misma. Buscó con la mirada y mojo un paño en agua para colocársela en la frente a Chrno y secar un poco el sudor que cubría la frente del demonio.  
>La rubia no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de su compañero, sintiendo como el reloj que colgaba de su cuerpo y símbolo de su contrato le pesaba más que nunca. Sus rasgos lo definían como un niño pero ella bien sabía que no lo era para nada, que su verdadera forma era la de alguien mucho mayor, no solo en apariencia.<br>Sin embargo a Rosette le llamaba la atención aquel rostro amable, tranquilo y de suaves rasgos que poseía en aquella forma. Se sonrojó un poco al pensar que debajo de las sabanas blancas que lo cubrían, había un cuerpo fuerte y muy masculino.**

**¿!Porque estas pensando esas cosas, Rosette¡?**

**-Rosette...-La voz de Chrno la devolvió momentaneamente a la realidad. Se había despertado y la estaba mirando-Lo siento...Por no poder...ir a buscar ...a Joshua...**

**-Chrno...los enfermos no deberían decir esas cosas...solo tienes que pensar en recuperarte...-Dijo ella con voz suave**

**-Lo...siento...Rosette...-Fue lo último que escuchó de los labios del demonio antes de que se quedase dormido. Rosette lo miro de refilón, aun dudando de que en verdad estuviese dormido, después de todo Chrno era un demonio.**

**Entonces recordó lo que había dicho la anciana adivina, que había una cura para Chrno...Y que ella podía hacer algo por él...**

**Su rostro se tiño de color.**

**-Oi...Chrno...-Dijo para comprobar que de verdad estuviese dormido. En una situación normal Chrno se hubiese despertado enseguida, pues tenía muy buen oido...pero ahora no era el caso. Seguía durmiendo, seguramente por la fiebre.**

**Rosette cogió aire, pensando que debía estar loca para intentar siquiera hacer aquello. De seguro estaba loca, quizá hasta su propia fiebre hubiera regresado, haciéndola pensar cosas que no debía.  
>Se apoyó en la cama, acercándose a Chrno, calculando en todo momento que de verdad seguía dormido. Podía sentir el aliento de Chrno en la cara, pero ya no podía echarse atrás.<strong>

**Acercó sus labios a los de Chrno, sintiendo como la piel caliente del demonio contrastaba con la suya. No podía creerse que en verdad estuviera besando a Chrno, su compañero...Pero la sensación era cálida, no sentía la necesidad de apartarse o de rechazar el contacto.  
>En todo el tiempo que había pasado con Chrno, Rosette nunca pensó que sus labios fueran tan suaves. Lo cierto es que en algunas situaciones parecía una niña pero lo cierto es que ella siempre lo vio como un hombre, que a pesar de su forma aniñada, era todo lo que ella buscaba en un hombre, si es que alguna vez había pensado en ello...<strong>

**¿Podría ser que ella en verdad estuviera enamorada de Chrno? Si Rosette tubiera que responder, diría que no había pensado en ello pero si lo pensaba bien sabía que la existencia del demonio de cabellos morados lo era todo para ella, siempre había estado a su lado, se había acostumbrado a su presencia por las mañanas, a cuando la madre Katte los regañaba por destrozar media ciudad, o cuando ella se quedaba dormida en su cuarto y al día siguiente aparecía por arte de magia en su cuarto y cubierta por sus mantas.  
>Rosette quiso llorar por no haberse dado cuenta antes de cuanto amaba a ese demonio. Que idiota había sido...<strong>

**Sus labios, que habían permanecido quietos sobre los de Chrno, se vieron invadidos por los de él, que se movieron lentamente sobre los de ella como si se tratase de magia, dejando a la rubia momentáneamente sin saber que hacer. ¿Acaso...se había...despertado?**

**El beso duro unos instantes y cuando se separó, los ojos rojos de Chrno la miraban sin parpadear, quizá incluso con algo de duda y temor. Rosette se sonrojó al máximo y se apartó un poco de él, intentando calmar su alocado corazón que latía sin control.  
>No quería levantar la mirada porque sabía que se encontraría con la rojiza de su compañero, que seguramente le preguntaría que demonios estaba haciendo, la miraría arrepentido por alguna cosa que ella no comprendería y ahí acabaría todo...<br>Y ella no quería aquello.**

**-Rosette...-Su voz se escuchó más cerca de lo que ella pensaba que estaba. Ella se volteó en el instante en que escuchó su voz y pudo ver como se acercaba a ella y volvía a posar sus labios en los sorprendidos de Rosette.**

**¿La estaba besando de nuevo? ¿Podía ser...real? **

**Esta vez el beso fue más largo, más dulce y Rosette jadeo cuando las manos de Chrno le acariciaron las mejillas y se enterraron en su cabello rubio, sosteniéndola así mientras movía sus labios sobre los de ella.  
>Cuando se separaron, ambos se abrazaron, sintiendo el calor del otro. Rosette sonrió en brazos del chico, las sabanas le acariciaban las piernas, pues ahora ella también se encontraba sobre la cama, junto a Chrno.<br>Ella bien sabía que ahora que se habían besado, no iban a detenerse. Ella no lo quería y bien sabía que ella era tozuda hasta el final.**

**-Rosette...**

**-¿Eh?-Entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado un buen rato callada, a pesar de que a ella le había parecido muy poco tiempo. Chrno la observaba, no pudiendo apartar la vista de ella.  
><strong>

**Él siempre se había considerado alguien impuro para poder estar al lado de alguien tan cálido como lo era Rosette. No por nada él era un demonio y ella una humana.  
>Desde que se habían conocido, en aquel lugar donde él se había encerrado junto a Magdalena, él siempre se sorprendía de las acciones de la rubia, no pudiendo entender que no temblase al estar a su lado, que le ofreciese el mismo alimento que comía ella, que lo tocase con cariño...para Chrno aquellas acciones eran incomprensibles.<br>Pero a la vez había aprendido muchas cosas junto a ella, a ser buena persona, a no rendirse pasase lo que pasase...Había aprendido a reír libremente y a disfrutar de los días...a esperar un mañana...**

**Pero no podía dejar de pensar que le estaba arrancando la vida a aquella buena persona. Rosette había hecho un contracto con él, para poder salvar a su hermano Joshua...por eso estaban en aquel lugar, por ello Rosette seguía luchando...  
>Él envidiaba el amor que le tenía la rubia a su hermano, a pesar de que él mismo quería mucho al joven Joshua. Envidiaba al padre Remington, aquel hombre que se ganaba las sonrisas de Rosette y su admiración...<br>Él también quería ser amado por ella, quería tener su amor así como quería que supiera de lo mucho que la amaba. ¿Quien no podía amar a alguien como ella? Chrno había caído, como cuando amaba a Magdalena. Había caído en las sonrisas, en la torpeza adorable de Rosette.**

**Cuando ella lo beso, pensando que él dormía, pensó que se trataba de un sueño, como tantos que había tenido, en el que ella por fin lo besaba pero realmente había ocurrido. Y no pudo evitar volver a hacerlo, quería volver a sentir sus labios de nuevo, una y otra vez.**

**Ahora la observaba, tan cerca de él, sentada con aquella camisa blanca y una sencilla falda morada. Tenía el pelo revuelto y los labios rojos.**

**-Chrno...yo...-La escuchó hablar-Veras...esto...**

**-Lo sé-Dijo él agarrándola de nuevo y acercándola a él. Deseaba tener su verdadera forma cuando ocurriera pero no había modo, él no podía detenerse y menos activar sus poderes solamente para no quedar como un crió delante de su amada.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Que sabes?**

**-Te amo, Rosette-Era una verdad, una confesión. Lo que siempre había callado por vergüenza por miedo...Ahora salía libremente de sus labios como si no les costara trabajo alguno.**

**Vio como la cara de la chica pasaba por distintos tonos de rojo hasta casi ver como el humo salía por su cabeza. **

**-Chrno...**

**-Se que no soy humano y posiblemente no sea lo mejor para ti...pero...**

**-IDIOTA-Grito la chica, haciendo que Chrno diera un saltito por el grito que pego, dejándolo sorprendido-Eres lo único que necesito Chrno, yo también...yo... también te he amado todo este tiempo...**

**Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, viendo al otro reflejado en los ojos del otro. Después volvieron a acercarse para poder volverse a besar, esta vez sin miedos, explorándose por fin y rindiéndose a los deseos que tenían dentro.  
>Rosette enrojeció cuando Chrno la despojo de sus ropas, creyendo que podría morir de felicidad en aquel instante, entre las sabanas de aquella cama, con el peso del demonio sobre ella y su larga trenza rozándole la cintura.<br>Chrno la miro embelesado por la belleza de su cuerpo y la dejo que también le quitase la ropa, dejándolos a ambos en las mismas condiciones, contemplado sus cuerpos bañados por la luz de la luna. Se avergonzó de haber pensando que Rosette era "plana".**

**-Eres preciosa, Rosette-Dijo contra su cuello, no soportando que la chica lo viese decir aquellas palabras.**

**-Satella es más hermosa que yo...-Dijo ella tristemente**

**-Eso es mentira, no hay nadie que te iguale en belleza-Volvió a decir, maldiciendo que pensara eso de si misma.**

**-Chrno...**

**Ambos se rindieron al acto, uniendo sus cuerpos finalmente y sin verguenza. Se abrazaron, cansados y satisfechos de sus propios actos y pensamientos. Rosette observó el rostro ahora si durmiente de Chrno quien la abrazaba bajo las sabanas y las mantas y sonriendo le acaricio una mejilla.  
>Aun no se podía creer que finalmente hubiera podido confesarse a su amor y quien le iba a decir que en verdad Chrno la iba a corresponder y haber hecho...aquello...<br>Se avergonzó de volver a recrear en su mente lo ocurrido y enterró la cara en la calidez del pecho de Chrno quien la acercó más a él.**

**-Te prometo que salvaremos a Joshua-Escuchó la voz de Chrno en su oido. Ella asintió-Y cuando lo hagamos, quiero hacerlo oficial**

**-¿Eh? ¿Oficial?**

**-Quiero estar contigo para siempre y quiero que todos lo sepan**

**-Chrno...**

**-¿No quieres?**

**-Claro que quiero**

**-Yo tambien**

**-Chrno**

**-¿Si?**

**-Te quiero**

**-Yo tambien**


End file.
